1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic substituted phenoxy alkyl thiadiazoles, to methods of preparation thereof, and to methods of use thereof as antipicornaviral agents.
2. Summary of the Invention
It has now been found that compounds of Formula I are effective antipicornaviral agents. Accordingly, the present invention relates to compounds of the formula; ##STR2## wherein: Thi is thiadiazolyl or thiadiazolyl substituted with alkoxy, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, halo, alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, or alkoxyalkyl;
Y is an alkylene bridge of 3-9 carbon atoms; PA1 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are each independently chosen from hydrogen, halo, alkyl, alkenyl, amino, alkylthio, hydroxy, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, alkylsulfinylalkyl, alkylsulfonylalkyl, alkoxy, nitro, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, aminoalkyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, or cyano; PA1 R.sub.3 is alkoxycarbonyl, phenyl, alkyltetrazolyl, or heterocyclyl chosen from benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, imidazolyl, dihydroimidazolyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, furyl, triazolyl, thienyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, or substituted phenyl or substituted heterocyclyl wherein the substitution is with alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, haloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, furyl, thienyl and fluoroalkyl;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts thereof.
The invention also relates to compositions for combating picornaviruses comprising an antipicornavirally effective amount of a compound of Formula I with a suitable carrier or diluent, and to methods of combating picornaviruses therewith, including the systemic treatment of picornaviral infections in a mammalian host.